This present invention relates generally to suction skimmer systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a self leveling suction skimmer which can be adjustably engaged at preferred distances from the surface of a fluid body to separate preferred upper layers of liquid from a carrying layer of liquid in a fluid composition of immiscible liquids.